girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2012-06-29 (Friday)
Discussion for comic for . ( ) ---- There are some occasions that really call for a death ray. Dsws 04:56, June 29, 2012 (UTC) No! Don't kill it! We need it for, um, research! Just, ummm, calm it down some, maybe? NathanTheRammer 13:15, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Who was it that had the calming pie, way back in Master Payne's organization? NathanTheRammer 13:15, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Chef, named Taki in the second novel. I think the same problem applies here as it did for Klaus. AndyAB99 10:37, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Death ray! http://www.girlgeniusonline.com/comic.php?date=20120706 Dsws (talk) 13:49, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Let me guess...Tarvek's going to throw out his back on Monday. Or just collapse. Or get shot. Or get bitten. And have five or six more people or items he MUST carry. And ten to twelve more pages before he gets out of the ship. And the Jaeger Generals will ask him why he took so long. AndyAB99 10:34, June 29, 2012 (UTC). : It appears this is resolved within six pages, according to Phil Foglio.AndyAB99 16:59, June 29, 2012 (UTC) BadbadBADbAd'baD'BadbadBADbAdbaD''Bad''badBADbAdbaDBadbadBADbAdbaD! Did I mention it was bad?--Bosda Di'Chi 11:34, June 29, 2012 (UTC) And actually, I don't think we know yet what that noise was - unless it's the characteristic sound of the beast's intestines? NathanTheRammer 13:15, June 29, 2012 (UTC) : i thought it was the queen breaking through bulkheads (or maybe just stomping). Finn MacCool 21:41, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Hmmm... I would have thought a spark would share Jorgi's joy of discovery. I guess it's a bit situationaly dependent. And look at the little ones trying to do their job, too cute. On an unrelated note, I notice that the wasp weasels vocalize quite a bit. I think we've seen Skreeek, Skee, Neep, and Dook. I've been forced to had the pleasure of being around ferrets, minks, and a weasel like critter I was assured was a European Polecat. None of them made a sound that I noticed. (Heh, if I had to guess I would have said they communicate through a variety of bad smells.) Does anyone know if real weasels make these noises? Just curious. Gsulli7369 22:15, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Six pages later On the lighter side, Who's going to kiss? Argadi 11:47, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Probably Tarvek and the Weasel trainer with Agatha watching and tapping her foot in the background. -- Billy Catringer 12:00, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Mamma Gkika and Tarvek (Vor savink vun ov her boys)? Again with Agatha in background. AndyAB99 17:00, June 29, 2012 (UTC) :I have to admit, AndyAB99, that's a real giggle there. Are you sure your not just letting us in on personal fantasy of yours? -- Billy Catringer 17:01, July 1, 2012 (UTC) ::Just trying to find some alternative to the obvious - Agatha expressing gratitude to Tarvek - but also considered the available combinations. Mamma or Zeetha , hmmm? Too bad she won't appear as the Queen of Misrule. AndyAB99 18:22, July 1, 2012 (UTC) :::Yes, that is a shame, isn't it? -- Billy Catringer 19:46, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Category:Page-by-Page I'll guess that this gets left as a cliffhanger, and the kiss six pages hence is in a flashback. --Dsws 02:56, July 2, 2012 (UTC)